Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers for use in hemming finishing of a folded portion formed at an end edge portion of a panel, in particular, relates to hemming finishing pliers comprising: first and second plier bodies connected together to be turnable relative to each other in mutually intersecting intermediate portions thereof by use of a pivot shaft, the first and second plier bodies including first and second holding arms formed on one-end sides of the first and second plier bodies, and first and second handles formed on opposite-end sides of the first and second plier bodies and configured to open and close the first and second holding arms, in which the pliers press and thereby bring a folded portion of a panel into close contact with an inner surface side of the panel facing the folded portion, by a clamping action of the first and second holding arms.
Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese utility model application laid-open No. 57-108863, in a conventional method of manually performing hemming in an end edge portion of a panel, a folded portion is formed in the end edge portion of the panel by using hemming pliers, and hemming finishing is performed for driving the folded portion to closely attach it to an inner surface side of the panel by using a hammer and a patch metal.